Of the Stars
by Tabis the Tabby
Summary: [Warriors, Erin Hunter]Seven new cats enter the forest after their clan was killed by wolves. They find Thunderclan but have a hard time ajusting to the new names, clan orginization system and most of all Starclan. Can they learn to respect these cats wh
1. The Stars

Hey ya! Been meaning to write this for a long time. This is my first Warriors fanfic, I just finished reading the new book! -giggles- It was cool! Anyway, review please, no flames but constructive critism is aloud.

Setting: Right after the Darkest Hour

Summary: Seven new cats enter the forest after their clan was killed by wolves. They find Thunderclan but have a hard time ajusting to the new names, clan orginization system and most of all Starclan. Can they learn to respect these cats who believe in Starclan but still remain loyal to their own Ancsestors?

* * *

"Leo help us, that was close." 

A white she-cat with ginger splotches crept from beneath a bush. She stretched her long limbs and blinked her beautiful golden orbs. She turned and mewed to her companions. One by one, six more cats crawled from the bushes. She looked them all over, making sure that each one of them was still their.

"Leo Ginger, how long had we been in their?" Asked a small dull gray she-cat with a blood stained coat. "Capricorn Orange is getting so tired and I am also losing my strength."

"Patience Sagittarius Gray. Before we do anything we must find who this land belongs too, we smelt the scent markings, but where are the cats." Leo Ginger said, eyeing the place. It was a nice place, the forest was green and the prey scent the heavy. "We should not get much trouble if we do not hunt in the lands of these unknown cats. They should not be hostile for food in plentiful."

"I agree, Leo Ginger." Replied a tom who padded up to sit near the white and ginger she-cat. The tom was large and strong. Pure black with one white tipped paw. "But maybe since their prey is so plentiful we can take some. They should not attack us before they know us. It is the Code of the Stars."

"Yes but these cats may not know the code of the stars, much less of the sacred Stars themselves." Growled Leo Ginger. "Put if you must. Take only what you can find in this area, Virgo Black."

The tom nodded and slipped off towards the trees. Reappearing only a short while later carrying to voles. He dropped them near Leo Ginger's paws and said. "I cannot believe this prey. Dumb and slow. These cats must have easy living here."

Leo Ginger sniffed the prey before prodding one vole toward Capricorn Orange who stumbled weakly towards the meal. She did not eat it but said. "Thank You, Capricorn of the ancient Stars, for this vole to keep me alive."

A handsome and lean tom bounded towards the group, head held highly. In his mouth he carried two mice. He smirked and flipped one with his paw towards Leo Ginger and growled. "How about that? Dumb animals they have around here."

"Just as Virgo Black said!" Exclaimed Sagittarius Gray. "May I try, Leo Ginger."

"Leo Red!" Scolded Leo Ginger. "Why did you slip off like that, you could've been hurt!"

"No cat would hurt us, not in these woods with so many stupid prey roaming around." Yawned Leo Red. "Prey here is so easy to catch it is laughable."

"I'm not so sure." Taurus Blue commented. The gray blue she-cat rose from her laying place after eating one of the voles. We need better shelter than a bush, and we are trespassing. You know it is against the Code of the Stars to enter the territory of unknown cats."

"Paranoid." Snorted Virgo Black. "You Taureans are so-."

He was cut off by a surprised yowl. A wide gray head poked into their clearing, followed quickly by

a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a smaller white she-cat. They didn't look to happy to see the newcomers. The grey tom was the first to approach.

"Who are you and what do you want in Thunderclan territory." The male called Graystripe hissed. His claws were unsheathed and his tail was lashing back and forth. Both of the other cats followed the gray one's lead.

Leo Ginger padded forward bravely and bowed low, unlike anything Graystripe and the others had seen. "We come in peace. I am Leo Ginger from the tribe of Leo."

"Sagittarius Gray from the tribe of Sagittarius."

"Virgo Black from the tribe of Virgo."

"Leo Red from the tribe of Leo."

"Taurus Blue from the tribe of Taurus."

"Capricorn Orange from the tribe of Capricorn."

"Silver Libra from the tribe of Libra." Finished a silver tabby she-cat who'd just appeared.

"Well, what do you want?" Said Graystripe, stopping his approach but glaring at all seven cats. "This is our land."

"Please, fellow feline, our tribes were destroyed during the Great Returning the sacred Stars had sent us a message but our leaders ignored it and all twelve clans were destroyed. We seek a place to stay." Leo Ginger said this without fear, but kindness.

Graystripe turned to the dark brown tabby tom and a silent message passed between them. Graystripe gave the strange cats one more hostile glance before nodding. "Come with us to our camp, there our leader Firestar shall decide your fate."

Graystripe flicked his tail and the seven newcomers got to their paws. Brambleclaw and Whitepaw followed them, hurrying them along to the newcomers complete shock.

* * *

"Thank you Brambleclaw, Whitepaw, you are dismissed." Said a handsome ginger tom who stood atop a large rock in the Thunderclan camp. His eyes now flicked over the seven cats that stood before him and he asked. "What clan do you come from?" 

"Clan? The Clan of Stars. Six different tribes reside in the clan." Answered Leo Ginger calmly.

"Clan of Stars ?Hmm. And what were you doing hunting in our territory?"

"Please, friend, Capricorn Orange would have died without food. We were against hunting but your forest was filled with much prey."

"I see." Firestar glanced at the weak looking orange tabby queen. "Why have you come then?"

"Our entire clan, twelve tribes and all, were killed in the Great Returning."

"Great Returning?"

"The sacred Stars told our leader of a great trouble that was coming. Huge monstrous beasts with a bite like a lion. The sacred Stars told us that we must leave our home, but our commanders refused to listen and were wiped out. We were the only ones that survived."

"You speak of sacred Stars, tribes and other things I do not yet understand. But if you wish to stay in Thunderclan you may. You will be given a moon to prove yourself to this clan." Firestar said. "You shall sleep by the nursery, apprentances will clean out your nest for you until your strength returns. Take your friend, Capricorn Orange, to see Cinderpelt, our medicine cat."

"Thank you Firestar of Thunderclan." Said Leo Ginger.

"Firestar." Corrected the flame colored tom.

"As you wish." The she-cat replied. Then she turned to her companions and instructed them. "Virgo Black take Capricorn Orange to see that pretty gray she-cat they call Cinderpelt."

Virgo Black dipped his head and headed off towards the Medicine cat's den, helping Capricorn Orange make it their.


	2. The Clan

Next chapter...

* * *

It was night time and all the cats were tucked neatly in their dens. The seven new arrivals were curled next to each other, but their eyes were wide and they whispered in the silence of the night. 

"These cats are quite strange." Sagittarius Gray said. "Interesting, but strange."

"No just different." Answered Leo Ginger, but she had to admit it was quite different.

"Did you see the one they called the leader, he was a male!" Hissed Capricorn Orange who was regaining her strength. "Never heard of such a thing."

"I know, but that is their way." Virgo Black growled. "They only have one Medicine cat, and one they call an apprentance, but she did nothing but sit and watch."

"You saw how small she was." Said Capricorn Orange. " She was only a young queen, she must be a Learner."

"Good point." Said Virgo Black.

"But those other two. The young one called Whitepaw and the older male called Brambleclaw." Said Taurus Blue wistfully. "They pushed Capricorn Orange and Libra Silver rather roughly. Rude the whole way, didn't even tell us their names."

"Be patient, we must listen, ask questions and learn their ways if we are ever to find a home here." Leo Ginger advised. "These cats have a right to be wary of us, they know nothing about us."

"Which means they should be polite!" Growled Libra Silver. "They have no proof that we are going to attack them or cause them harm!"

"Just be calm." Leo Ginger ordered. "Let us rest and ready ourselves for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a day a learning and maybe teaching. Now let us thank our ancestors for watching over us."

"Sacred Stars, thank thee for guiding us and may we continue to preserve your laws. Protect us in sleep, our ancestors." The cats said as one before Laying their heads down and slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Get up." 

A rough paw was prodding at Leo Ginger's side. The white and ginger she-cat stirred and opened an eye to see a pure white she-cat glaring at her. She sighed, and got up calmly. The other she-cat stepped back, still glaring at her and growled.

"Leo Ginger? I suppose you are." Said Frostfur. "Our leader says that you and your clanmates, accept for the sick one, may join either a patrol or hunting party. Ashfur is leading the morning patrol." She jerked her head towards a pale gray tom near the camp's entrance. "Cloudtail and Brightheart are leading a hunting patrol. He'd prefer is you split up onto different patrols." The white cat said nothing else but stalked away towards another large den and disappeared into it.

"Kind cats, aren't they?" Purred Leo Red as he padded up beside Leo Ginger. "This should be interesting."

"Give them time, they seem like very protective cats, not used to strangers." Said Leo Ginger. "We might as well do what they say. Libra Silver, Virgo Black, Leo Red, you go on the hunting patrol. Sagittarius Gray, Taurus Blue and I will join the morning patrol."

"Great, more of these rude felines." Said Taurus Blue sarcastically. "They make me sick."

"Lighten up." Said Sagittarius Gray. "Look at it from their view, just try to be friendly."

"Hmpf." Growled Taurus Blue.

While Libra Silver, Virgo Black and Leo Red made their way over towards the hunting patrol. The other three went towards the morning patrol. All three cats stopped and bowed deeply, before joining the patrol completely.

"Uh, I'm Ashfur." Said the gray tom. "This is Sootfur." He nodded to a light gray tom. "And that's Sorreltail." He nodded to a tortoiseshell and white female. "Leo Ginger?"

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you Ashfur." Said Leo Ginger kindly. "This is Taurus Blue." She flicked her tail towards the gray blue female. "And Sagittarius Gray."

"Long names." Snorted Sorreltail. "Can I just call you Ginger, Blue and Gray?"

"What!" Spat Taurus Blue. "By name of our Star ancestors! You never call of Star Signed cat by its single name. Are you mad!"

Leo Ginger and Sagittarius Gray couldn't help but frown and twitch their tails in annoyance.

"Back off." Growled Sootfur, immediately protective of his sister. "It was just a suggestion."

Leo Ginger nodded slowly to Taurus Blue who backed off, still glaring at the she-cat. Ashfur looked at the cats nervously. Hoping that nothing more would happen. He flicked his tail and all the cats padded off, tension high between them.

* * *

"I can't bare it any longer!" Yowled Taurus Blue. "That disrespecting female dared attempt to call me my single name." 

"Calm yourself." Commanded Leo Ginger. "Now, these cats do not understand us. We must give them a way to get to know us. She was just trying to get to know you."

"I must agree with Leo Ginger." Growled Virgo Black. "Besides, I envy their names. Our full titles are something of the past, perhaps we should change them."

"Never!" Cried Libra Silver. "We may be in the lands of what these cat's call Starclan, but I shall still obey the Code of the Stars."

A silence followed as two cats entered their presence. Rainwhisker, a dark gray tom with blue eyes and Brightheart a white she-cat with ginger patches, she looked exactly like Leo Ginger accept for the patches in different places and Brightheart's face was wounded.

"I am Rainwhisker, brother of Sorreltail." Said the dark gray tom stiffly. He obviously knew what had happened earlier. "Firestar tells me that the three of you that went on hunting patrol brought back more fresh kill than any cat ever has. He says he wants you to rotate jobs tomorrow and then your welcoming ceremony may be moved the day after."

"Thank you." Replied Leo Ginger softly. "Tell Sorreltail that we are sorry for the outburst, your customs are different than ours."

"She'll be fine." Assured Brightheart, smiling softly. "Your clanmates did hunt well. Leo Red, Virgo Black and Libra Silver may choose their prey first since they hunted the most. Cinderpelt also has knew about Capricorn Orange you might find enjoyable."

"I shall go see her right away." Said Leo Ginger. "Leo Red, Virgo Black, Libra Silver, get your prey, I shall check on Capricorn Orange."

"Well, see you around." Said Brightheart. The white and ginger warrior turned and strutted away, Rainwhisker following her.

"See, they aren't that bad." Snipped Leo Ginger before padding off to see Capricorn Orange.

"Oh Leo Ginger! Aren't they beautiful." Purred Capricorn Orange. "No wonder I was so sick and weak."

It turned out that Capricorn Orange had been pregnant when the seven cats had escaped their original home. The father must've been White Scorpio, Capricorn Orange's mate. He was killed when he tried to fight back at the wolves.

"Yes, yes they are beautiful." Said Leo Ginger gazing upon the four kittens. Their were two males, two females. One of the females was a runt and a bit weaker, but all of them seemed perfectly healthy. "Shall I determine their sign so that you may name them?"

Leo Ginger had been the commander of Leo Tribe and so had been given the task by the ancient Stars to determine the sign of the kittens when they were born. If there sign was not of the tribe they currently lived in, they would be transferred to their rightful place. Here, Leo Ginger guessed, they would get to stay with their mother.

"Well...while you were gone I learned somethings." Said Capricorn Orange. "These cats believe in Starclan and though I still respect the ancient Stars, if my kittens are to grow up in this clan and know their ways, they might as well have their names."

"What are you saying?" Leo Ginger said. She didn't like what she was hearing.

"I am saying that I want my kittens to grow under Starclan since this is what most of the clan cats here live by. Besides, I've heard the stories, the prophecies, Cinderpelt told me everything she could, I have reason to believe there is a Starclan more than there is the twelve ancient Stars." Capricorn Orange confirmed. "In fact, Firestar has given me my knew warrior name already since I was tired of Capricorn Orange. I am now Orangepelt."

"No...no." Hissed Leo Ginger fiercely. Why would Capricorn Orange so suddenly change. Leo Ginger's eyes widened as she backed away and fled toward the others to tell them the terrible news.


	3. Loyalty

'ello people! Just got back from a trip, and I have with me a long, long chapter for you so enjoy it, I shall have more up soon. Thanks to you three who have given a positive reaction to my story, the next chapter will be dedicated to you! Keep reviewing and thanks!

* * *

Leo Ginger sighed as she padded slowly back toward the others. Capricorn Orange had rejected the ancient Stars for Starclan and was now to be called Orangepelt. She stopped and saw that all the cats accept her had eaten and she narrowed her eyes. "Have all of you forgotten your loyalty? We eat together." 

"Oh lay off it." Virgo Black yawned, waving a paw lazily in the air. "So how is dear Capricorn Orange."

"Orangepelt now." Snapped Leo Ginger. "She spent all day with those two Medicine cats and they convinced her to believe in Starclan. Now she has a new name and is naming her newborn kits in the way of Starclan."

"She rejected the ancient Stars?" Gasped Taurus Blue. "In only one day? Her poor kits, lost in this nonsense called Starclan."

"Where are Leo Red and Libra Silver?" Asked Leo Ginger, hoping to get off the subject of Orangepelt.

"Oh they just went to meet cats, or something like that, stop worrying." Said Sagittarius Gray lazily. "They left a while ago and should be back soon."

Just then the two cats bounded toward them, tails very high, grins on their faces. They settled down next to their clan mates and just stared ahead.

"What is with you two?" Asked Virgo Black looking at the abnormally happy cats.

"You'll see." Said Leo Red. Then a loud call from Firestar caught the six cat's attention. Leo Red and Sagittarius Gray were the first ones up and over to Highrock. The others followed more hesitantly as cats started to gather in front of the rock. It was crowded and loud until Firestar signaled for silence, everyone was instantly quiet.

"Cats of Thunderclan! Seven loners have come to our lands, seeking acceptance! Three of them have accepted Starclan and wish to receive their names under Starclan. One has given birth to kits and already has her new name and shall be moving into the nursery. Goldenflower, as the oldest nursery queen you have spoken with Orangepelt and she is ready to be a mother and would be a fit warrior?" Firestar asked.

"Yes." Replied Goldenflower with a small smile.

"Then let us Welcome Orangepelt into Thunderclan."

The she-cat had left her kits only temporarily for the ceremony. She smiled as the cats around began to chant her name. Only three cats would not join in. Virgo Black, Taurus Blue and Leo Red. As the chanting calmed down, Orangepelt dipped her head toward Firestar then went off to her kits.

"Leo Red and Sagittarius Gray step forward." Said Firestar. Three gasps were heard from the remaining three Star Signed cats as their clan mates stepped up to Highrock. "Brightheart, are you satisfied that these are loyal and brave warriors after what you have seen in their hunting skills and their new faith in Starclan?"

"Yes, Firestar." Answered the ginger and white queen.

"Leo Red, Sagittarius Gray, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Leo Red, Sagittarius Gray, from this moment on you will be known as Redclaw and Grayfoot. Starclan honors your loyalty and faith and we welcome you as a full warriors of Thunderclan."

Yowls broke out all around them and cats congratulated them. Only the three Star Signed cats sat in shock that three of their own had so easily forgotten their past for this clan. The three turned their back on Redclaw and Grayfoot, knowing that the two would not be sleeping in their nest anymore. The cats were different, Orangepelt, Redclaw and Grayfoot, how could they do this?

"Ancestors of the Stars, guide us and help us, do not let us die out." Leo Red whispered as she soon fell to sleep.

* * *

Once more a paw prodded at Leo Ginger. It was gentler than last time, but still enough to wake her. The white and ginger she-cat woke and blinked. She was now looking at her former clanmate, Redclaw. The long haired tom simply stared down and her and said. "Firestar wishes you to go on a hunting party with Cloudtail." 

"I see." Leo Ginger said glaring at Redclaw. She couldn't keep it in before she hissed. "You betray us Leo Red. What about your family? Your tribe?"

"My family died during the wolf attack and so did my tribe. I might as well start a new life here." Redclaw looked around fondly as cats poured from the dens. "I like it rather well. And if you ever want to become a respected member of this clan you might want to start acting like them. It was you who said we should start getting to know them and their ways, I did and I found them more believable than the Stars. Now, I am going to see Orangepelt's kits."

"Traitor." Muttered Taurus Blue as she woke up beside Virgo Black. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Redclaw, apparently she'd heard what he'd said. "I hope the Stars strike you down one of these days, fool."

"Don't say anything you might regret, Blue." Growled Redclaw. Then the tom stalked off towards the nursery.

"Filth!" Cried Taurus Blue as she leapt to her paws. Her claws instinctively unsheathed. "How dare he!"

"Taurus Blue, please, not now." Complained Virgo Black as he lifted his head. "Let's try to get through the day without any more outbursts okay. Listen, I told Brightheart I'd go on hunting patrol with Mousefur and her apprentance Spiderpaw. I'll be back, but just don't wait up for me if your going to eat or something." Virgo Black got from the nest and leaped off towards the entrance where Mousefur already stood.

"Those two look chummy don't they." Growled Taurus Blue who was glaring at Virgo Black and Mousefur who were whispering to each other. The cats tails' almost touched as they spoke. "If he decides to reject us, then I swear I'll."

"Look. I am going to see Orangepelt again. If we have any hope of restoring our clan it will be through her kits. I hate lying to any cat, but I can't just let our race die out. I shall determine their signs, their colors will determine their single name then we shall pray that they will be led on the right path. When they are beginning to be weaned, we shall ask if they need a babysitter and tell them stories of their ancestors, the ancient Stars, that way they will not already have that Starclan nonsense buried into their minds."

"Good plan. Capricorn Orange had always been a slow one, she will never suspect you of doing something." Agreed Taurus Blue.

"This is not for evil or revenge Taurus Blue, but for the good of the feline species." Said Leo Ginger calmly before going toward the nursery.

* * *

"Wow! Look at all of this prey!" Mousefur said as she trotted back to where Virgo Black stood proudly. "How did you catch all of this?" 

"What do you mean?" Asked Virgo Black modestly, but truthfully, the prey was very easy to catch despite what he was used too. "This prey is so dumb and slow, a kit could catch this much."

"What are you talking about?" Mousefur had only brought back three mice. Virgo Black's pile consisted of two mice and three voles. "You and your friends are master hunters, I don't get it."

"Where we come from it is usually colder. It doesn't get this warm, so prey is very hard to catch. No one could eat until we have enough prey for everyone in the clan. So we became masters at hunting. I don't mean to brag, but our hearing and scenting have been well refined over the years."

It was true. Virgo Black's pads were so sensitive that if a mouse nested not to far under the ground, he could pick of their smallest movements and dig till he found the nest. The long furs were not only used to make sure he was warm in cold climates. But they were as sensitive as his whiskers and by simply rubbing up against a tree, he could tell in any animal was nesting in the hollow. When he found that out, he wasn't afraid to climb.

"Did Spiderpaw come back yet?" Asked Mousefur suddenly, looking around for her black and brown apprentance.

"Yes. He brought back a vole and a mouse, he went off to see if he could find more." Answered Virgo Black. "While we wait, tell me more about Starclan? Perhaps I shall tell you more about the ancient Stars."

"Of course." Mousefur said. She sat down and then started. "Starclan are the stars you see in the sky every day. Each star represents a cat that has passed on."

"Really? That is quite different. In our clan, a cat either went to the Caven or the Horanm." Explained Virgo Black. "The good, loyal felines when to the Caven when they died and the bad. Unworthy cats went to the Horanm."

"Interesting." Mousefur said quietly. "We don't know where the evil cats go. But the one's who remain faithful to Starclan go to hunt with their old clan mates. Starclan tell us of prophecies, warn us of danger and generally guide us."

"How does that work?"

"Starclan will send a message through the Medicine cat or the Leader. They have the deepest connection with Starclan. We trust in their word. No regular clan cat has ever seen the true Starclan cats, we do see where our leaders and medicine cats receive messages though, at the Moonstone."

"The Moonstone?"

"A place past Windclan territory, every apprentance goes there before getting their Warrior name. The moonstone is a rock where leaders are given dreams from Starclan or messages that can help guide us. They usually only go to Moonstone is something really urgent is happening and Starclan haven't sent them a sign in a long time. Usually a Medicine Cat or leader can get an omen whenever, wherever."

"Amazing. In our clan we had nothing like that. All we had from the ancient Stars were the code of Stars, a way a living for us. We followed those rules with all our hearts in order to some day go to Caven and meet our greatest ancestor, Zodiac."

"I would find it quite hard to believe in the ancient Stars then. Starclan has always seemed so real to me, even though I have never received a message myself." Mousefur sighed. "Look, here comes Spiderpaw."

"Sorry I took so long Mousefur. I go two more." He said dropping to plump mice as his mentor's paws. He smiled and said. "Is that enough? I want to get back and see who is going to the gathering!"

"Yes, let's go." Mousefur picked up her prey and one of Virgo Black's voles and headed towards the camp. Virgo Black and Spiderpaw followed.

* * *

Leo Ginger was visiting with Orangepelt. She'd had to wait while other's visited the young queen until now when she could talk. She padded to Orangepelt and stood nearby, looking at young mother. Goldenflower was just finishing up talking with Orangepelt, while Leo Ginger took a peek at the kittens. 

The first was a large male, light brown with dark brown tabby stripes. He had yet to open his eyes so his eye color was undetermined. Already he looked like he was would be a strong cat, a fighter, a cat that would protect better than he hunted. A Scorpio.

The next was a slightly smaller female. She too looked like a fighter. She was white with faint traces of orange. Her ears were slightly smaller than a regular cat's, but Leo Ginger knew that was nothing to worry about. An Aquarius.

The next was a smaller male. He looked like the hunting type already. By the way he squirmed around he would be an active kit. He was a long haired blue gray tom. An Aries.

Then there was the runt. Defiantly smaller than all of her siblings. She still squirmed a bit and Leo Ginger could tell she bore the markings of a fine hunter. But also a leader. Leo Ginger wasn't sure what it was, but this female would have a bright future. She was a tan color with a one black patch over her eye. An Gemini.

Finally, Goldenflower turned and pushed past her and Leo Ginger padded up. The white and ginger queen could see as soon as Orangepelt recognized her that she was anything but welcomed.

"What do you want?" Hissed Orangepelt who curled tighter around her kittens.

"Just to apologize. It is your decision how you raise your kittens and I shall respect that." Leo Ginger answered. "What are their names?"

Orangepelt sniffed, finding it hard to believe Leo Ginger. She flicked an ear before saying. "Stripekit, Wetkit, Bluekit and Smallkit."

"Beautiful." Said Leo Ginger softly. She herself thought of their true names, or at least what they would've been called if they was Star Signed. Scorpio Brown, Aquarius White, Aries Blue and Gemini Tan. "I brought you something."

Orangepelt nodded as the other queen pushed a small vole toward her. She nodded and said stiffly. "Thank you. But I've eaten. Grayfoot brought me something earlier."

"I see." Leo Ginger said stiffly. "May the ancient Stars watch over you and your kits, then."

"May Starclan grant you permission to join this clan completely." Countered Orangepelt. "I want you to speak nothing more to me about the ancient Stars, Leo Ginger. My faith is in Starclan and my kits' faith will be in Starclan. Dare you speak of the ancient Stars around them and I shall make sure you regret it."

Leo Ginger's fur prickled uncomfortably. She'd never heard such venom in Orangepelt's voice. The she-cat was usually kind and mellow, but then Leo Ginger remembered. This was not the sweet Capricorn Orange she'd known before, this was Orangepelt, the traitor. But if Leo Ginger had anything to do with it, Orangepelt's kits would be loyal and carry on the name of the twelve ancient Stars even if their mother didn't.


	4. Clans

You people are wonderful! This probably would've have been up so soon if it wasn't for you reviewers! Give yourselves a pat on the back! This is a longer chapter! Pretty interesting...but I can't tell ya anything! Just read and find out!

* * *

"Great news!" Said Grayfoot as happily as she could to her sour, well at least two were, clanmates. "Firestar wishes you to come to the Gathering seeing as you've never attended, it's a great honor!" 

"In this tribe." Hissed Taurus Blue. "But I'll go and see what makes these Gatherings so special."

"We shall all attend." Growled Leo Ginger softly.

"Good, meet the others by the camp exit when Firestar calls." The gray female sighed as she dropped her happy look. Her face was mingled with looks of confusion, defeat and almost, disgust. "You could at least try and be more enthusiastic. Firestar wouldn't choose you if he didn't think you were loyal enough."

"That doesn't mean I'll reject the ancient Stars." Taurus Blue scowled. Her tai lashed back and forth. The gray/blue cat was not in a good mood. Grayfoot paid no attention to the female's apparent anger.

"Whatever." Grayfoot sighed and stalked off. Tail whipping back and forth with anger, head low and fur slightly bristled. She was heard to mutter. "Just trying to help the mouse brained fools." Before going off to the warriors den.

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Virgo Black yawned. He'd just eaten but was perked at the sound of a gathering. "What do you reckon it'll be like?"

"Disastrous." Taurus Blue said. "Do you know that these four clans are not aloud to step within each other's border. Despite following one belief, they still fight each other."

"It's their nature." Leo Ginger said, trying to defend them, but she too was started to get agitated. "This is Thunderclan's land, no one should trespass."

"So, can't they share?" Virgo Black suggested.

"Apparently not." Said Taurus Blue dryly. Then the call from Firestar was giving, it was time to go to the gathering. The three cats looked at each other before getting up and heading over to were some of the other cats assembled while others watched them get ready to leave.

* * *

"C'mon, I'll take you to meet of the cats." Mewed Mousefur to Virgo Black. The black and white tom shrugged and blinked at Leo Ginger and Taurus Blue before heading off with Mousefur. The two Star Signed cats bristled instinctively as they heard Mousefur whisper. "Remember, Darkclaw is what you will be called here." 

"Why can't we just tell everyone our true names?" Taurus Blue muttered for the hundredth time.

"These cats would kill us, no doubt." Leo Ginger sighed. She was to call herself Gingerfur. "Just for tonight. I'll introduce you if you can't do it."

"Fine." Growled Taurus Blue. She couldn't help but look interested at the sight of warriors sitting around. The cat's angled their ears toward the cats and heard that they were telling tales of battles and victories. Leo Ginger and Taurus Blue frowned at each other. No one had ever openly talked of battles and things so much.

"God, listen to them." Whispered Taurus Blue. She still had one ear angled toward the warriors. "Their barbaric and don't care, even the females are boasting."

"I know." Leo Ginger answered mournfully. This made her miss home so much. Her eyes lingered until they settled onto a handsome dark brown tom with piercing blue eyes. She stepped forward, not sure what was moving her as she went toward the muscular tom.

She gasped as he turned at looked at her. He was large, obviously powerful and had sharp blue eyes that made the queen seem even smaller. She stepped back a little, but the frightening tom did not attack, he just looked at her before saying. "Who are you?"

"I'm, um, Gingerfur, I'm new." Leo Ginger lied nervously, he didn't seem to notice at all that the ginger and white feline was lying he simply stared at her before breaking into a slight smile.

"Hawkfrost, I'm new too." The warrior said in a smooth voice. "Thunderclan?"

"How? I mean yes, yes, Thunderclan." She muttered hastily. She felt like a blabbering queen who'd just found the tom of her dreams. "Oh, and you?"

"Riverclan." He said with the smile still in place. "I was born out of the clan, you?"

"Same, my old clan was..destroyed." She said weakly. "Um, I think the leader's are ready to speak."

Hawkfrost turned from her and saw that Blackstar, the Shadowclan leader had called for silence. All noise stopped and everyone faced the rock where all leaders sat. Hawkfrost scooted back to sit next to Leo Ginger who felt a strange, comfortable prickle down her spine when the male's dark fur brushed hers ever so lightly.

"Cats of all clans! Thunderclan is well and thriving! Despite the current drought, our water supply is fine. We present seven new warriors, one could not be here on account of her kittens. Our new warriors; Redclaw, Grayfoot, Gingerfur, Darkclaw, Blueriver, Silvertail and Orangepelt." Firestar announced loud and clear. The seven cats stood slowly and then sat once Leopardstar approached.

"Riverclan is also doing well. One of our queens, Dawnflower, has given birth to another litter of kittens who, we are pleased to say, are well and healthy."

"Windclan's lands are dry." Started Tallstar, everyone could tell he would want something. "Our lands are parched from the sun and we have no water. Leopardstar, please, allow my clan to drink at the river."

"And you say the grass is completely parched? There is no where that you could travel for a drink?" Said Leopardstar testily. "None at all?"

"Yes, Leopardstar." Cried Tallstar. "A river runs through a deep, sheer-sided gorge for the whole length of our border, but it is impossible to get down there. Two of our warriors have tried and thank Starclan that they survived the almost fall. Our Elders and kits would surely die if they tried."

The golden tabby she-cat thought for a moment, flicking her tail slightly. She raised her chin and turned her eyes toward a cat that sat in the crowd. "Mistyfoot?"

"I say we should allow this." The beautiful blue eyed she-cat said loudly and clearly. "Remember the times that we have been helped by other clans. They might return the favor."

Leopardstar's eyes twinkled. She loved it when other clans were in debt to her and if Windclan was this weak that they were asking for help, she knew this would be to her advantage. She nodded and said to the Windclan leader. "You may drink from the river just below the two legged bridge. If my clan catches you anywhere else than there then we will attack and your rights to drink there will be taken away. If you even so attempt to steal prey your rights to drink there will be taken away."

"Thank you Leopardstar." Sighed Tallstar, relieved. The black and white tom relaxed and moved back to let Blackstar speak.

"Yes, there has not been rain for days, but my clan can still drink. All of our warriors are fit and today we present you with a new warrior. Talonstrike, Rowanclaw's apprentance. Also, Tallpoppy has given birth to kits." Blackstar glared around before stalking back to speak with the other leaders.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Mewed Taurus Blue as the cats headed home to Thunderclan after the gathering. "Stupid, but interesting." 

"Taurus Blue, you have got to stop that." Virgo Black padded up beside the blue/gray she-cat and Leo Ginger. "I thought it was very interesting."

"That what? They only meet in peace once a month and the rest of the time is spent fighting with each other." Growled Leo Ginger. "That leader, Tallstar was his name, he had to beg Leopardstar to just get a drink."

"It's the way of life here." Virgo Black shrugged. His eyes twinkled as he remembered something. "And I didn't see you complain when you were sitting with Hawkfrost."

"That was nothing, just mingling." Leo Ginger said quickly, speeding up a little to catch up with the rest of the tribe.

"Nah, you seemed pretty cozy to me." Grinned Virgo Black as he caught up.

"Just following your lead." Countered Leo Ginger. "After all, you and Mousefur didn't seem anything less than friendly."

"Maybe I like her, but at least she is in my clan." Virgo Black answered. "Its against their code of conduct to be mates with someone from another clan."

Leo Ginger stayed quiet as they entered the camp. All three cats went over to their den and got ready for sleep as the other clan cats spread the news of what happened at the gathering. Leo Ginger watched Redclaw and Grayfoot as they calmly sat among the other warriors and shared the news and shared tongues with the felines.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Whispered Taurus Blue as she looked at the felines.

"Yeah, revolting." Answered Leo Ginger quietly. She hadn't even really heard Taurus Blue as she looked at the clans cats. She did wonder if Taurus Blue was even looking at the same cats.They weren't so bad. She watched how they conversed and had a good time, she had seen how quickly these Thunderclan cats would help new comers and it made her forget her hate for a moment before she quickly settled down and fell asleep.

* * *

"Quick up!" Came a loud voice. All three of the felines woke with a start and glared around camp. They were surprised to see that it was all in a flurry. What was happening? Leo Ginger looked around for the cat that had woke her, but he or she had disappeared into the many cats racing around camp. 

Leo Ginger raced over to Redclaw who was speaking urgently with Dustpelt when Leo Ginger hurried over. Redclaw looked at her and said urgently. "Riverclan...Mousefur and Brackenfur saw a group of them - not just a patrol - but a group about to cross the river it seemed, we're prepared for Riverclan too attack -."

No more needed to be said. Riverclan cats charged through the tunnel into camp, not hesitating as they leapt onto any cat they could. A smoky black tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat charged toward the three cats. Leo Ginger was unprepared as Blackclaw, the smoky gray tom barreled into her, knocking her off her feet. She glanced, seeing Redclaw and Dustpelt busy with the she-cat before going back to her battle.

She hissed and launched herself at him. Clawing as shehit hisflank. He used his body weight to try and force her too the ground, claws diggung into her ginger and white pelt. She twisted in his grasp her claws flying everywhere. Suddenly she felt the weight knocked off her as white blur knocked the tom off of her. She gasped as she saw the elder, Frostfur, was the one to save her. Blue eyes caught her's for a second before she darted off into the battle again.

She growled as she saw a light gray she-cat, Feathertail, and a young black and white tom. Thickpaw, trying to force themselves into the nursery. She could see Goldenflower and Orangepelt trying to fend them off, but the old queen and young mother were being overpowered by the Riverclan cats. She ran over and leaped onto Feathertail, yowling with rage.

They rolled in the dust, hissing and spitting, clawing and biting at each other. Leo Ginger felt a harsh pain as Feathertail bit her hind leg fiercely. She turned and bit Feathertail's shoulder with force, driving her sharp claws into the light gray pelt. Feathertail yowled as Leo Ginger scored her claws across her face before turning and fleeing.

Thickpaw was busy with a determined Squirrlepaw who seemed well enough to handle the tom herself. Leo Ginger turned, happy to see that some of the Riverclan cats had retreated. Her eyes narrowed on Firestar who was fighting against Leopardstar and wondered if warriors were supposed to interrupt leaders fighting. She decided to take a chance and bunched up her muscles. Bounding quickly across the clearing and maze of fighting cats she hurled herself into Leopardstar who stumbled and fell into a slight slump before jumping up.

Leo Ginger hissed at the golden spotted she cat and she felt Firestar's relieved and grateful eyes on her as she advanced. Firestar came up beside her, both cats making there way stealthily toward the wounded leader. Leopardstar did not want to admit defeat but she backed away and yowled quickly. "Riverclan retreat! Retreat!"

The golden dappled she-cat glared at the ginger and white queen and the orange tom before fleeing after her clan back to Riverclan territory. Leo Ginger sighed, dropping into a woozy sitting position. Her wounds were getting the better of her now that she was out of the fight. She looked around as cats were being tended for by Cinderpelt and Leafpaw. A mournful cry was admitted from near the elders den.

"Dappletail, Frostfur and Longtail are dead!" Called Squirrlepaw sadly from were she sat next to the dead cats bodies'. Thunderclan gathered around, going toward the elders sadly. Firestar pushed his way through the crowd, sighing mournfully. His loyal mate, Sandstorm brushed up against him and the tom contented himself as he leaned against her.

Leo Ginger saw Virgo Black and Taurus Blue staring at her from near their usual resting place. She gave them a look, as though she was about to go join then. She gazed at the Thunderclan cats again and turned, going to join their group. Soon Virgo Black had gotten up and followed Leo Ginger, Taurus Blue was the only one who remained defiant away from the clan cats, but Leo Ginger didn't really care.

* * *

Littleclaw - I can't tell you how to write things. It comes from your heart, you have to have an idea and an inspiration to write or else it will be shallow and meaningless. My inspiration comes from my love of warriors and my reviewers. 


	5. The Capture

Next chapter! Thanks to all you reviewers and I'm glad your enjoying it! Any suggestions or requests, tell me, i'll be happy to try and squeeze them in. I think you'll find this chapter...interesting :)

* * *

"That...that was...ugh." Taurus Blue said amazed as the two other Star cats returned from the gathering near the body of the three elders. "The fighting, the blood, those cats were so fierce, so merciless, and it wasn't even their territory and don't even get me started on how this disastrous clan acted!" 

"Would you just shut up about how much you hate them for just a second!" Yowled Leo Ginger, clearly outraged. The white and ginger female was clearly tired. The she-cat settled down, her wounds had been cleaned up by Leafpaw and she was told to just get some rest, Taurus Blue's whining wasn't helping her. "Do you even see those cats? Over there mourning the life of those three elders. Did you see them during the battle? Protecting each other? They protected us, the queen, Frostfur, she was the one that saved me from Blackclaw! And she didn't even know me, let alone trust me! Well I'll tell you, I've learned a lot and though they may not be perfect, these cats love each other and would fight to the death for one another."

Taurus Blue glared at Leo Ginger in stunned silence, to tired to continue the argument. Virgo Black nodded slowly in agreement to what Leo Ginger had to say. Flicking his ear as he noticed Taurus Blue turning and starting to drift off to sleep, he said slowly.

"Leo Ginger, I've been thinking." Virgo Black said quietly. "I..I want to be apart of this clan, and not just as a new outsider trying to prove himself. Firestar already trusts us and obviously the other cats do if they are willing to fight for us. I want to be accepted under my new name. I can't hold onto the past any longer, and I want to feel right...when I'm with my mate..my mate Mousefur."

Leo Ginger was quiet. Her eyes showed nothing as she looked at the black tom. She tilted her head, thinking. How could she stop him? Did she want to stop him? Before she could properly think she heard herself saying. "Follow your heart, and congratulations to you and Mousefur."

"Thank you Leo Ginger." Sighed Virgo Black. "I'm glad you understand...she wouldn't."

Virgo Black tilted his head toward Taurus Blue giving her a frown before curling up. Leo Ginger watched him in silence for a minute before laying her head on her paws and trying to sleep, but she couldn't. The white and ginger cat needed to do something. She should be resting and though she felt tired she still felt energy buzzing through her body. She argued with herself before deciding a quick night hunt would do her good.

She carefully got up, not disturbing anyone else as she padded toward the entrance. Her eyes glanced around once more before she headed out of camp and into the still dark forest. There was no light, and she could only glimpse the moon through the thick trees that grew in Thunderclan territory. Her senses led her to a river, which she knew was the border between Riverclan and Thunderclan.

Leo Ginger knew that most Thunderclan cats preferred to keep their distance from water, they left the swimming and fishing to the Riverclan cats, but on a hot day, Leo Ginger could appreciate the water and all its delicious fish. But it was dark, and not even a cat with the sharpest eyes could see the fish, let alone the water. Leo Ginger made sure to step carefully, listening to the rush of water as it made its way downstream, or down river more like it.

As she kept her ears perked she heard strange sounds. Her own curiosity urged her to go after the sounds and investigate, so she did. Voices, that was what she was hearing. Two..no..three distinct voices. Two were male, another female. Obviously they were hiding something. The cats were on Thunderclan territory, she could smell it and she could now hear their voices over the soft rushing of the river beside her.

"I think she and maybe her friends, will come on their own." Murmured voice 1.

"You heard Taurus Blue, at least the three of them have not changed one bit." This voice sounded familiar.

"And it shall be easy to sneak her out, especially since she likes you." Said a female voice. "She won't resist and this is one of the reasons were doing this."

"Yes, she will make an excellent queen. I loved her and knew she was the one from the start." Answered the cat with a familiar voice.

"Yes, and it should be easy to convince her to our side, she isn't as strong believing at Taurus Blue." Murmured the female again. "She shall love it."

"Yes, yes. Are we to do this tonight?" Whispered voice 1.

"Yes, Thickpaw. "Growled the familiar voice. "Send the Caine Unite."

"Yes, sir." There was a ruffle of leaves and Thickpaw was gone. Leo Ginger stood in shocked silence, what was happening? Her body would not move, and when she did she payed no head to her environment. She stepped back, falling down into the river. Still shocked from what she'd heard, she struggled, trying to get out to no avail. She yowled, not caring who rescued her, just hoping someone would. She felt herself being pushed over and water rushed over her head as she swallowed a mouthful of slightly salty water. She came back up, gasping and spitting, only to be pushed under, everything went black.

* * *

Leo Ginger blinked as she woke up. She was laying on some soft, dry bedding, her fur seemed to be damp, but rather dry. She yawned and looked outside. The sky was clear and blue, the sun high in the air. She wasn't in Thunderclan, this was the smell of something different. The queen was ready to get up before a cat pushed his way into the entrance. 

"Lay back down, you are tired and weak." A pale gray tom said, nudging her gently. She complied, but still stared at him nervously. "Ah, introductions. I am Blackmagic, a Medi- tom of this tribe."

"Leo Ginger, of Thunderclan." She surprised herself as she said this. She really wasn't an official member of Thunderclan, but already it seemed like home. She eyed the tom, she had so many questions. "Where am I? What tribe is this? What happened?"

"This is the Silent Moon Tribe, our neighboring tribe is the Left Trail Tribe. We are on the other side of the human's village. Our land is large, a full meadow with a stream and some trees for protection from the sun." Explained Blackmagic easily. He turned and grabbed up a plump mouse and dropped it at her paws. "You seemed to have fallen into the river, lucky Hawk and Moth found you."

"Wha? Humans? Silent Moon? Hawk and Moth?" Leo Ginger's head was spinning with confusions. She needed to get back to Thunderclan. She wanted to go back. She blinked. "Please, I must get back to Thunderclan."

"No, no, no." Said Blackmagic hurriedly. He looked kind and gentle, but his body seemed to stiffen as he moved and blocked the entrance almost completely. "You must rest, but for now, our king, Hawk, shall see you."

"No wait!" It was too late. The pale tom had exited the den. She groaned and closed her eyes, breathing in the unfamiliar scent of this tribe. Her fur bristled as she tried to look outside, but there was a slight slope that led up to the entrance, she could only see the sun, a blue sky and dirt of the den.

A handsome dark brown tom padded in and Leo Ginger knew him instantly. "Hawkfrost!"

"No, just Hawk." He said gently. His intense blue eyes looked at her calmly. "Leo Ginger, do you mind if I call you call you Legoa? It's the name for an ancient cat goddess, I think it describes you just fine."

"Yes, yes, whatever." I muttered, barely hearing him. I just wanted answers. "Why won't that tom let me leave? I am fine and I need to get back to Thunderclan, they'll worry."

"Legoa, please, wait." Said Hawk in a rather commanding tone than answering. "Stick around, you are still weak and your journey would be long and any human would pick you up and then you'd never see Thunderclan."

"You little..." She stopped and gave him a glare her claws unsheathing and sheathing again. She felt quite tempted to claw him across the face for not letting her leave. And to think she actually might have liked this tom. She snorted, deciding since she obviously wasn't leaving any time soon to learn about these cats. "So, you are a traitor to Riverclan? I never would've suspected."

"Not a traitor." Answered Hawk. "I quite enjoyed staying in their clan, but I was really looking for those I could invite to Silent Moon Tribe. You and your friends seemed perfect."

"I highly doubt they'd want to come here." Growled Leo Ginger, not liking being called Legoa. "With cats that keep them prisoner."

Hawk actually looked pained, he sighed and shook his head. "Stay for a while, see if we can change your mind. For now, let me take you around camp."

"Fine." Leo Ginger just wanted to stretch her legs. She stepped over the mouse Blackmagic had given her and followed Hawk out into the clearing. It was a large clearing, two small trees stood by the entrance which just looked like a tunnel leading out. Around the edges of camp there was endless stretches of yellow and green grasses. It was rather beautiful.

"Over there." Hawk flicked his tail to one part of the clearing. "The Elite Fighters den, the Guards stay over there, the Front Fighters over there, the Generals and Captains over there and the Learners stay over there." He turned to another part of the clearing. "The Medi-toms and Medi-queens sleep, converse and heal over there." Leo Ginger had already seen that. "The Birth Hollow is over there, the Nursery is there, the Primels den is there, or as you know the Elders den, food storage is there." He turned a full circle and there was a large flat stone. Behind the stone was a large den made of what seemed to be sticks and leaves, it was huge! "And that, is the king and queens den. My den and whoever I pick to be queen and our kits."

Both of the felines padded behind the rock and there were two other smaller dens made of sticks and leaves. Leo Ginger looked at Hawk curiously. Hawk nodded and answered. "My mother, the old queen sleeps in one den and my sister sleeps in another."

"This is really nice." Leo Ginger was overwhelmed. This was so different and so complex seeming. She shivered and locked her chest fur uncertainly. She looked up and two cats bounded across the clearing.

"Your Majesty, King Rah wishes to speak with you at Black Pond." Said a small light brown queen with dark brown paws.

"We've seen Jackal's gang prowling around our territory. General Stalklighter advises that we send out a few cats to chase them off." Said a broad shoulder male tabby.

"I see, Siam, tell King Rah I shall meet him at sundown, with a friend." Hawk answered with a nod. The brown queen turned and left. "Tornfaint, tell him to send out two of the older Learners, and Elite and a Guard."

"Yes, sir." The tabby turned with a curious glance at Leo Ginger before heading off toward the Generals and Captains den.

Leo Ginger was dead on her feet and felt faint. Maybe she should rest. Her eyes drooped and Hawk quickly went over to help her. He stood next to her and led her over to a den. Even in her fazed state, Leo Ginger could tell that this wasn't the Medi den. This was the king's den! She wa too tired to protest as she crawled in before the tom.

* * *

Right now I'm totally at loss for character names for the two newly introduced tribes. If you have any, just tell me when you review, that character will be dedicated to you! If you want, even include a slight description or personality :) But remember their names aren't like the warrior names...so nothing to similair.


	6. The Discoveries

New chappy, hope you enjoy and I added your characters, requests are still open to anyone who wants their character to be included!

* * *

"Where could she be? Where? She wouldn't just leave! I know Leo Ginger better than that!" Said Orangepelt distressed. The clan had noticed that something was defiantly up since Leo Ginger hadn't come back since five days ago when she left. Not only that but Taurus Blue had disappeared, and so had one of Orangepelt's kits, Bluekit. 

"Calm down." Redclaw said for the fifth time that evening. He could understand that she was worried, but it was getting rather annoying. He sighed and looked toward the entrance. Virgo Black, Darkclaw now, was off on patrol with three other cats. The only thing that was confirmed was that her scent stopped at Riverclan. Redclaw and the others had confirmed that Leo Ginger could swim. Some Thunderclan cats thought that she might've left to Riverclan. But then Darkclaw pointed out that Taurus Blue probably went wherever Leo Ginger did and Taurus Blue didn't like to swim. Firestar was also a strong supporter that Leo Ginger was taken against her will ever since the white and ginger she-cat had saved him a life when he was fighting Leopardstar.

"I know, I know..but I just - no!" Orangepelt suddenly yelled as her largest kit Stripekit had pinned one of Ferncloud's kits, Hollykit and was biting her ears rather fiercely. To make matters worse. Larchkit , Wetkit, Smallkit and Birchkit leaped over and attacked the poor she-kit. Stripekit backed up and surveyed the scene with a satisfied smirk. His tail was high as he simply licked a small paw and watched with glowing eyes as the four kits tormented the one kit.

But then he toppled as he felt his mother's paw hit the side of his head. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but enough to loose his balance. He look up at her innocently and tilted his head cutely. Orangepelt simply growled. "Stop picking on Hollykit, I've told you that many times already, now stop."

"Yes mother." Said Stripekit sourly he flicked his tail and went to batting a small pebble around, a frown on his face. Orangepelt watched him sadly. Her kit was turning even more aggressive as he grew. The light brown and dark brown striped tom snorted as Wetkit tried to go over and comfort him but was warned away with a small paw batted at him.

"That boy is getting harsher every time I see him." Murmured Ferncloud as she trotted toward the kits, giving Hollykit a gentle lick and glancing at Stripekit. Orangepelt nodded in agreement. Redclaw stayed silent, shrugging.

"Don't know what I am going to do with him." Sighed Orangepelt. "Any news?"

"Some. We met a Riverclan patrol and asked them about it. They said there was no scent of her on their border, her scents led right to the river and we have reason to believe she might've been dragged under." Ferncloud said slowly. "We asked Windclan also and its rather unlikely she'd even be accepted in Shadowclan. We can check at the next gathering. But we found something rather strange at the end of the River. The scent of her, mingled with two strange cats. I asked Darkclaw and he couldn't identify either of them. I'm sorry."

"No problem." Orangepelt sighed, closing her eyes briefly. It was clear she was struggling to accept that her friend was gone. Despite how she might've acted before she still loved Leo Ginger as a sister. Leo Ginger had led the cats here to this new life, she ought to be grateful. Redclaw sighed as he got up, he brushed against Orangepelt comfortingly and said gently. "Lets get something to eat, Ferncloud will watch the kits."

Orangepelt looked at Ferncloud and the pale gray she-cat nodded. She sighed and let Redclaw lead her off to the fresh-kill pile. But as she sat and looked at her mouse, she noticed that she really wasn't too hungry.

* * *

Leo Ginger woke up, dazed and uncertain. She looked around, trying to remember were she was. She instantly remembered when she saw that sleeping a few inches away curled in a ball was Hawkfrost, or Hawk as she discovered. She noted how strange this was. Hawk had always seemed fiercely loyal to Riverclan, only to be the king of another clan? And he didn't even think there was anything wrong with it! Frowning she got up as quietly as she could, feeling much more refreshed than she had a few hours ago. 

It was dark, but not pitch. It seemed like a time of rest, the last hunters were entering the camp. Cats all around the camp sat, sharing tongues or talking. Kits and even Learners played together. Leo Ginger sighed, it was be impossible to leave with all these cats around. She felt even more downtrodden when two cats went to sit by the entrance, looking straight down the path that led away from the camp.

"Hi!" Said a friendly voice from behind her. Leo Ginger whipped around, eyes narrowed. The she-cat behind her was a calico female with blue silver eyes, almost like Hawk's. "Sorry to startle you, I'm Misty by the way, nice to meet you."

This was strange, a cat coming out of the blue to greet her. Leo Ginger knew Hawk must've put her up to this, but she might as well try and make friends, it didn't seem like she was going to be permitted to leave anytime soon. "Hello, I am Leo Ginger, pleasure to meet you Misty."

"Oh, your that knew cat that Moth and Hawk brought back, eh?" She still smiled. "Well, welcome to the Silent Moon Tribe."

"Don't know how long I'll be staying." She muttered darkly. Quickly closing her mouth, she hadn't meant to say that out loud!

"What do you mean?" Asked the calico she-cat. "Surely it isn't that bad, besides, there is someone you might want to meet."

Misty turned and bounded over to one of the many dens. She recognized it as the Front-Fighters den and guessed that Misty was a Front-Fighter. Misty went in and Leo Ginger followed. It was very large and open, a lot of space, she hadn't expected this. It was almost as big as Hawk's den. Leo Ginger gasped though when she saw who was conversing with two other cats.

"Taurus Blue!"

"Oh, Leo Ginger, your awake, I was a bit shocked when they told me what happened to you, but I'm glad your making a good recovery." Taurus Blue was looking happier than she had in days.

"What are you doing here?" Sputtered Leo Ginger, still trying to recover from the shock, she stood frozen as she glared at her clanmate. "What about Thunderclan? Orangepelt, Redclaw and Virgo Black?"

"Them? I couldn't stand it, especially after Virgo Black became Darkclaw." Growled Taurus Blue. "But these cats respect our beliefs, in fact I've been telling them about it. Ah, introductions though. This is Darkmoon," She nodded to a black queen with faint silver stripes. "And Wolf." A short haired dark gray tom with green eyes nodded to her.

"I cannot believe this." Said Leo Ginger faintly. "I cannot believe this."

"Neither can I!" Sighed Taurus Blue fondly. "Isn't this place wonderful!"

Leo Ginger glared at Taurus Blue, her fur bristled with anger. Eyes narrowed and muscles tensed, almost like she was going to attack the blue/gray she-cat. But she turned swiftly and stalked out of the den, head low, teeth gritting. All four cats watched her calmly.

"She'll get over it, don't worry." Muttered Taurus Blue as she turned her back to talk with her friends.

* * *

Darkclaw was in a hunting crouch, he'd pin pointed a mouse a few paw steps away. His eyes were narrowed in concentration. He made no move and the mouse seemed not to have noticed. He made one cautious step forward, he made not a sound as the paw hit the ground. He smirked lightly, then tensed. The mouse's head twisted slowly toward him. He darted out quickly with one paw and scooped up the mouse, catching it skillfully in his mouse, biting down hard to kill it. 

He dug at the ground and dropped his kill, then covered it with dirt, he'd pick it up on his way back to the clan. He sighed, stretching as he looked around the forest, his home. Crack. Then his ears perked and his whisker twitched. Crunch. He turned toward where the sound was coming from. He crouched low, ready to spring. Out stepped a young black and white cat came calmly into the clearing.

"Are you the one they call Virgo Black?" Asked the tom.

"Darkclaw." He growled lowly. "You are intruding upon Thunderclan territory, state your name and business here!"

"Thickpaw, from the Silent Moon Tribe." Said the black and white tom simply. "Sad, sad, they convinced you to join their clan officially?"

"I will not answer than question." Hissed Darkclaw, his claws scraped at the ground beneath him, ready to spring at the apprentance sized tom. His ears perked as he tilted his head. "Silent Moon Tribe? What?"

"Yes, our Tribe live on the other side of the human village." Answered Thickpaw. "And King Hawk extends an invite to you to come join our tribe. Two of your friends have already complied with this and are quite happy there, you will be too."

"I am not leaving, this is my clan." Darkclaw snarled angrily. Upset that this tom was so calm and quiet, so easily spilling out everything, and yet Darkclaw could probably rip him to shreds. "Don't you know it is dangerous out here alone, especially for a young apprentance like yourself."

"I am young, but not a Learner, or apprentance as you call it." Thickpaw stated. He smiled gently and flicked his tail. "I have some friends that might just convince you to come."

Eight other cats seemed to melt from the bushes. Standing loyally behind Thickpaw. They were proud and strong, experienced warriors. Darkclaw felt a hint of nervousness as he looked at them all, afraid and unsure. Thickpaw sensed this and Darkclaw growled as he saw a flicker of amusement in the young cat's leering dark eyes.

"You have nothing to fear." Insisted Thickpaw. "These warriors will not attack if you come with us quietly. It really isn't that bad. They will not force you to change were I come from."

"Never." Growled Darkclaw. Without thinking he yowled loudly, he knew it could scare all the prey but he needed help. Thickpaw's eyes narrowed, he flicked his tail and two of the cats stepped forward.

"See if these cats don't change your mind." He sneered."Sting, Lavender, now!"

The bulky looking tom leaped at him, clawing him from the front. He tried to watch out of the corner of his eye as Lavender sneaked around the back of him. Darkclaw lashed out at Sting before turning to pounce the smaller she-cat. He would've gotten her had he not screeched as he felt Sting's talons claw his back mercilessly. The black tom's eyes glanced around wildly and confused. Once more he tried to attack Sting only to be pulled off by Lavender, roughly forced to the ground.

"So, have you decided?" Spat Thickpaw. The young black and white tom padded over at the was looking at the larger tom with pity. "Or would you like to try out the other 6, and surprisingly, those were only Front-Fighters, I'd like to see you take on the Elite."

Darkclaw's breathing was rough, he growled, having enough strength to try and push away Lavender and Sting who were holding him down. He backed up, but Thickpaw flicked his tail and two more cats blocked his way. He glared at Thickpaw defiantly. He felt like he was about to drop, but he whispered angrily. "Bring it on."

"You fool, I truly didn't want to do this. You know, Hawk asked me to bring you back as un harmed as possible, but no, stubborn. It was much easier to get Leo Ginger there." Sighed Thickpaw. "But if you insist."

The tom was once more about to flick his tail when a yowl interrupted. Thickpaw turned, quite alarmed as five cats came charging through the woods. Thickpaw and his unit were completely unprepared for the Thunderclan cats' attack. Darkclaw was relieved to see Mousefur, Redclaw, Grayfoot, Brackenfur and Brambleclaw leap onto the Silent Moon Tribe cats.

He growled at Thickpaw, but then smirked. He knew where Leo Ginger was. Glancing at Thickpaw he turned and dashed as fast as he could with his wounds, away and back to camp.

Thickpaw's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. He yowled. "No, stop him!" But was quickly silenced as Brackenfur leaped him after ripping away from one of the Silent Moon cats. It was unevenly matched and the Thunderclan cats were losing. But they'd rescued Darkclaw and there work was over. With a warning growl, the Thunderclan cats turned tail and fled, leaving the Silent Moon cats batter, bleeding and shocked. Thickpaw had just spilled the secret, and the others seemed to realize this.

"You have no idea what you've done!" Growled a lithe reddish brown tom. "They will surely spill our secrets to the rest of the clan, maybe the other three clans as well."

"I didn't do it on purpose." Wheezed Thickpaw as he cowered under the slightly larger cat's glare. "How was I supposed to know those Thunderclan cats would come charging in?"

"You shouldn't have told him in the first place!" Hissed Lavender as she headed over to join the tom.

"And we know what Hawk wanted us to do with cats who spilled the secret?" Hissed a strong looking white she-cat who was now smirking.

"No, Snow wait! Please, no! No!" Thickpaw's eyes widened as he seemed to shrink. The eight cats closed in on his, forming a tight circle. There was no escape.

"Sorry, orders from the top." Growled Snow. She nodded and the cats all attacked the small black and white tom. And ear splitting wail was silenced as he disappeared under the mass of angry, hissing cats.

* * *

Also - I know many of you have been telling me how all these things are happening in Midnight and Moonrise. If you look at the first page of my fan fic it says that this happens right after Darkest Hour. Or in other words, Midnight and Moonrise never happened. So whatever happened in those two books does not count here. 

And - some characters will be out of character, but sometimes I need to do that so that it will go along with the story. Trust me folks. I've read this series (new and old) ten times, each book, maybe even more. I know them all from the front cover to the "praise for warriors" thing in the back, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop pestering me about it, whatever you have to tell about it, I probably already know.

Finally - thanks to all my reviewers, trust me, it is only your support that keeps me writing, so thanks. This is your fan fic about as much as it is mine. Keep reviewing!


	7. Remembering

heyo! More, nother chapter! Okies, review! Review! Review! And thanks!

* * *

Firestar, Graystripe and Sandstorm were all listening to Darkclaw as he recounted his tail was what happened in the forest. All of them were quite surprised to hear about these knew cats that they had no knowledge of until now. They took the news shockingly well and it was Firestar who spoke after Darkclaw finished. 

"We must find out more about these cats." He murmured, but the other three could still hear him.

"I agree, but who do we ask? I doubt that any of the clans know about these cats." Snorted Graystripe. "And we aren't just going to waltz up to them and ask them if they know of any cats from the 'Silent Moon Tribe'."

"I think your right. But if we are going to rescue Leo Ginger and Taurus Blue, we need more information." Sandstorm said. "We don't know, these cats could be just like Bloodclan, or maybe we could peacefully ask them for Leo Ginger to come back. We don't want to charge in and engage ourselves in an unnecessary battle."

"Then we need to ask those who are closer to them." Firestar said meaningfully. "It may be risky, but worth it."

"But who?" Questioned Graystripe.

"The house cats that live in the two legged village, they are bound to know something." Firestar answered simply. "You may think house cats are soft and untrained, but they know the existence of forest cats for as long as they can remember. There is no reason why they shouldn't on the other side."

"But kittypets? Scum of the feline race? Are we really going to go crawling to them for help?" Sandstorm asked, an angry note could be heard in her voice.

"What else can we do?" Asked Firestar, knowing the answer. "Besides, they aren't scum and some of them are well hunters and good protectors. All cats, even the house cats have a bit of the great clan cats in them."

Graystripe and Sandstorm snorted at this, not exactly agreeing with Firestar. All clan cats thought they were better than kittypets because they were better hunters, and didn't depend on the nasty two legs to survive. It had been many moons before the clan had truly accepted him as a clan cat and not just some stray kittypet.

"Good." Firestar said casting a warning glance at the both of them. "We can leave tomorrow morning. I want Squirrlepaw, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt and Orangepelt ready to go, Graystripe could you inform them?"

"But Orangepelt is nursing her kits, she can't just leave them." Protested Sandstorm. She knew what it was like to be a mother and leaving her kits with others for even a few hours was anxiety central.

"I'm sure Ferncloud can nurse them. We need her to help us with Leo Ginger's scent, just incase we do find something important." Firestar looked at Darkclaw. "I know you probably want to go and help find your friend, but you are weak, you need rest."

"Yes Firestar, thank you." The dark colored tom got up and limped to the warriors den to rest as his leader commanded.

* * *

"Legoa?" Hawk asked softly. He saw her white and ginger body curled out beside his den, it was clear that she didn't want to stay with him, but Hawk would not give up. "Ah, there you are." 

"Don't call me that." Hissed Leo Ginger, she did not even lift her head to look at Hawk.

"What is wrong?" He asked curiously. "Have we done something to upset you? Can I get you something?"

"I want to go back home." She growled, lifting her head now to glare at him. "I want to go back to Thunderclan."

Hawk shook his head firmly. He would not let her go, she was too beautiful, to wonderful, to strong. She was his perfect match, why couldn't she see that? "No, this is your home now."

"Never." She hissed as she slowly uncurled. "This will never be my home."

"Come." He said ignoring what she had to say. "I want you to accompany me when I go to see King Rah."

She was ready to tell him off when she decided that this might be a good chance for her to get to know the area. Find any possible escape routes. Maybe escape when she was out there. She wanted out, she didn't care which way she went. She was a good tracker, she'd find her way back to Thunderclan. Leo Ginger got up and stalked past Hawk. "Fine, lets go."

Hawk smirked. He knew it, she was a great queen. Proud, firm, perfect in every way. Just like himself. He followed her out to the den where two of the Elite warriors waited for them.

"Storm, Weasel." He nodded to the two toms. "Meet Legoa."

"Leo Ginger." The queen corrected defiantly. Casting Hawk a hard glance. "Let's get this over with."

"Leo Ginger." Storm said dipping his head. He was a strong looking dark gray tom with silver streaks and blazing orange eyes. "A pleasure to meet you."

Leo Ginger looked taken aback that Storm had called her by her proper name. She blinked then followed Hawk and Weasel out of the camp and down the trodden path. Her head and eyes wandered around as she saw that there were many other paths cut through the tall grass. She could only guess where these places led too and she was about to find out where one went. They turned down a wider path. Leo Ginger could already scent of fresh water nearby. She was right, for they came to a murky looking pond. It was rather big, bigger than any body of water she'd seen before. It couldn't be called a pond really. There were seven rocks. Each one was pretty big, but the third stone was most impressive. It was large, huge. It could fit many cats on it, like an island. She guessed that was were the meeting would be held.

"Watch your step." Cautioned Storm. "It's not very deep, but its hard to get the muck out of your fur."

Leo Ginger nodded but said nothing. Had Hawk also assigned Storm to be kind to her, to make her feel more at home? Every time she thought it was probably true, she just couldn't believe it. Almost like a sixth sense, but why was he so nice? She was an outsider and she hated everything about the Silent Moon Tribe.

"King Rah approaches." Weasel announced. For such a lithe and agile looking warrior, Weasel had a strong deep voice.

Leo Ginger looked on and saw that coming to the rocks on the other side were four cats also. She guessed the large silver tabby was king Rah, behind him was a silver and white she-cat with blue/gray paws, a reddish orange tom and a white and black tom. Leo Ginger watched as Hawk walked forward and touched noses with King Rah and the brown she-cat. Hawk looked to her and she looked back. The dark brown tom nodded to King Rah and she-cat and Leo Ginger knew she was also to touch noses with them. Walking forward stiffly she touched noses with the two cats before drawing back, wanting to wipe her nose on something.

"Lego - I'm sorry, Leo Ginger, this is King Rah and Queen Dream." Hawk introduced the two felines.

"Pleasure." She growled softly. Her eyes blazing fiercely and defiantly. She sat next to Hawk unlike Dream who stood a paw step behind. She smirked slightly as she saw Rah looking at her curiously. She felt Hawk stiffen beside her. When Hawk looked at her, she just peered up at him innocently.

* * *

"Firestar, why can't we just ask the other clans?" Squirrlepaw complained bitterly as they headed to the edge of the forest where Firestar and Cloudtail came to see Princess. "It would be so much less humiliating than going to these kittypets." 

"You shouldn't talk, its half a your heritage." Dustpelt said cooly as he padded past Squirrlepaw toward Dustpelt. He gave Firestar a quick glance but the tom was already looking at the white fence in front of them.

"Princess might know her way around the village." Firestar said. "It's been such a long time since I've been here."

Firestar bunched together is muscles and easily leaped up on the white fence. Balancing gracefully, he looked around for his sister in her garden. He saw the light brown tabby queen laying out in the sun, her eyes closed , her whiskers twitching occasionally. He didn't want to disturb her, but this was important.

"Firestar?"

Firestar looked up, Princess' eyes were opened as she was looking at him cooly. He had to remind himself that though Princess' instincts weren't as strong they were pretty good and he really wasn't that far away. Grinning sheepishly he said. "Come on, I have some cats I want you to me."

Princess nodded slowly and leaped after her brother. Looking carefully at all five of the cats that were gathered outside of her garden. Her tail flicked nervously as she looked to Firestar who stood encouragingly by her side.

"Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, Orangepelt, Squirrlepaw." He said nodding to each of the individual cats. "This is my sister, Princess."

"How nice to meet you." Princess said politely. Her eyes lit on Squirrlepaw again. "So this is Squirrlepaw."

"Yes, the one and only." Firestar said. He noticed how Princess was looking from him to Squirrlepaw, whom looked exactly like himself only smaller and maybe leaner. He watched in satisfaction as Squirrlepaw dipped her head in acknowledgment, a rare thing for her to do.

"But the reason we are here is because two of our cats were stolen." Firestar said gravely. "All we know is that they live on the other side of the two leg's village. Do you know anything about them?"

"I've heard of them." Princess said softly. "But I don't know much, I think I can lead you to some cats who do though."

"Alright, lead the way." Firestar glanced at his cats, nodding. They looked uneasy at going through a two legged village, but would not act afraid. He followed his sister, Squirrlepaw right behind him with Brambleclaw next and Orangepelt following, Dustpelt at the end.

Firestar followed Princess slowly as they crossed yard after yard. Finally she stopped and turned toward a white fence. She pushed her head against one and it flipped up, while she scurried in. Firestar was about to go after her when the other side came flying down, he backed up just in time before it swung to a close. Nervously, he pushed himself through, followed by the others. Princess was waiting for them by the house.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just go over the fence?" Complained Dustpelt. He'd gotten smacked it the bottom while he was taking his merry time to get through.

"Why waste the energy?" Princess said. She knew that Dustpelt looked at her with pure dislike and so she wouldn't satisfy him in anyway. "Come on, in here." There was a small rectangular window that led into the basement of the two legged house. Princess slipped through, Firestar followed. With barely any hesitation then went Squirrlepaw and Brambleclaw. Orangepelt and Dustpelt were the only two who hesitated for a minute or so before slipping in.

It was dirt, holding old pieces of furniture, rags and clothes. It wasn't anything the clan cats would want to call home, but it didn't reek of two legs. It reeked of cats. And they appeared too. Heads out of drawers, from under towels, from cracks in the walls. They just seemed to melt from the place as they noticed the new cats. A fat gray and black tabby was the first to waddle up to them.

"Princess? You haven't been down here in a long time." The tabby had a cool, deep voice, almost sing-songy. "And who have you brought, here?"

"Tabbs. You don't remember him?" She indicated Firestar.

The tom's eyes widened and as he peered closely at Firestar. "Well if it ain't young Rusty finally come back to see us. A course he ain't so young now, is he?"

Firestar's eyes widened considerably. Tabbs, Tabbs...oh, Tabbs. His mom used to always bring him and his siblings down here to meet the cats. These were the wild cats of the village. They'd probably accepted into the clan more than a normal kittypet. But by the way Tabbs was looking, something had defiantly changed.

"And who is that lil' sweety right there?" Asked Tabbs looking at Squirrlepaw now. "I'm thinkin' she's a kin to you an Miss Princess?"

"My names Squirrlepaw." She said defiantly, lifting her chin to glare at Tabbs. But Tabbs understood.

"Well now, Squirrlepaw it is." He nodded slowly. "Ya, should be proud of this one ya should, she's got pride, plenty of it, makes a strong cat."

"Rusty!" Mewed a another voice. A small, strong looking white cat with orange splotches bounded up beside Tabbs. Seeing his confused look she said. "It's me, Cream–."

"And Sugar's still goin' strong!" Another voice yowled. A lithe calico she-cat strolled up behind her sister, a small smirk on her face. "Long time no see, but I 'spose you'd like to meet the mate and kits?"

"Well actually —." Firestar tried to explain. He really wanted to sit and chat with these cats but he had a mission to complete.

"Chase! Zoom! Raven!" He meowed loudly. Three kits came bounding forward. They looked to be about five moons old, strong and healthy. "You know where your father is?"

"Nah, mom." Zoom sighed. The she-cat was light tan with a gray face. "'e went off with Blake and Jazz."

"Not them again." She swung her head toward Cream. "And you calls ya self a good mother."

Firestar looked quickly at the other cats, pained. They sighed, all had settled into sitting positions. He looked to Princess who gave him a sorry look. Princess understood they hadn't come for all this and she hadn't mean for it to happen. Firestar looked up at all the cats, remembering faces. But then he saw one that almost made him jump.

"Bane."


	8. Rescueing

finally, a new chapter...

* * *

A black cat leaped cooly from her spot onto top of a dusty dresser. She had beautiful golden eyes, flecks of green sparkled inside of them, making them the most brilliant eyes the clan cats had ever seen. She was lithe, but strong, not at all small. Tabs and the others watched curiously as the two looked at each other in silence. A small smirk tugged at Bane's lips. 

"Long time no see, eh, Rusty?" Bane purred lightly.

"Firestar." The Thunderclan leader corrected her stiffly. He turned to see Princess watching him, her eyes filled with sympathy. He looked past Bane, trying not to look into her mesmerizing eyes. "Tabs, the reason we came it because we want to know about the wild cats on this side of town."

'Wild cats?" Tabs asked. He was confused, but he wanted to know why the orange tom wanted to know about them. "Those mangy things? Wild cats don't fit my taste, north, south, east or west. I just don't like them."

He could here Dustpelt growl lowly under his breath. He signaled with a slight flick of his ear, not about to start a fight. They might be trained, but the five of them could not take on this clan of cats by themselves. He sighed but he would not wait.

"I know about the wild cats." Said Bane suddenly. She sat down slowly, still trying to catch his eye. "I've got some friends who work as sort of double agents, you could say. They know of the clan's deeds, stealing cats, killing cats, plotting new ways to take over territory. They do the best they can to save others. Supposedly there is a new female, my friends Storm, Shadow and a few others are trying to help her out. But it's obvious she's suspicious."

"New female? What is her name?" Firestar asked quickly, eager to know if this was Leo Ginger.

"Can't remember." She admitted with a sigh. "But I'll take you too them, they might be able to help you out."

"Alright." Said Firestar dejectedly. He really didn't want to travel with Bane right now. "Princess, thank you, but I think we should take it from here now."

"Hold on there." Tabs said, suddenly getting up. "This female sounds important to you? Your mate perhaps?"

"No." Answered Firestar. He could see Bane's eyes twinkle out of the corner of his eye."I do have a mate, her name is Sandstorm. But this female is different, she saved my life once and she and her friends have done so much to help out my...family."

He couldn't say clan. These cats would be appalled if they found out that their beloved friend had joined the disliked forest cats. Tabs was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Then we'll go with you. Not me, though. Sadly I been neglectin' me self." He sighed. He looked to Sugar and Cream. "Round up some cats. Bane go with them, you know a little more about the size of this clan than we do."

Bane nodded and set off after Cream and Sugar. She cast an almost seductive smile Firestar's way, making the orange tom very uncomfortable. Tabs sighed and shook his head as the cats disappeared. He leaned over to Firestar.

"I'd watch yourself with that one. Ever since yer was little, that queen's been after ya. Seein' yer now she'll be on you faster than you can say, catnip." Tabs advised truthfully.

* * *

"Sandstorm, where could they be?" Sighed Graystripe as he paced in front of High Rock. Sandstorm was the appointed 'Deputy' now that he was playing leader while Firestar was gone. "How long did he say he was going?" 

"He said he'd probably be gone most of the night." Sandstorm said for the millionth time. "Come off it Graystripe, they are fine."

"I know. I know. But I can't stop thinking about it." Graystripe was usually too much of a worrier. But just the thought of five of his clanmates wandering around a two legged village was scary, and made him feel slightly sick. "All this for two foreign cats?"

"You know that's wrong Graystripe." Snorted Sandstorm. "Leo Ginger saved Firestar, helped bring back more prey than we could ever imagine and fought for us against Riverclan fiercely."

"I suppose." Growled Graystripe. He stopped pacing and looked around the darkening camp. "Help me organize a patrol would ya? I need to hunt so that I can get this off my mind. I can check on my kits if they are by the river hopefully."

"Fine, fine." She sighed. "Go ahead you stupid furball. She trotted off in the direction of the warrior's den. Spotting Mousefur waiting for instructions."

Leafpaw watched her mother and the deputy head off in separate directions. Cinderpelt told her to take a break and eat something, but alas she was not tired or hungry at all. Just worried. About her father, her sister and Leo Ginger. The dark tabby she-cat watched as some kittens played around innocently. They'd be apprentance soon after the next gathering, she knew they were in danger now. With so many kits, other clans would be easily jealous. Riverclan's main target had been the Nursery after all.

"Give it up Tigerclaw!" Yowled Larchkit as she held down Stripekit. The struggling young tabby, pushed with his back legs, trying to push Larchkit off.

"Never, Firestar!" He hissed playfully, eyes narrowed. He threw Larchkit off, but the female just smiled gleefully and yowled. "Thunderclan attack!"

The rest of Orangepelt's litter and Ferncloud's litter came bolting forward crashing into Stripekit as he disappeared under the mass of writhing, laughing kits. Things seemed to happy and carefree too them. Just wait, they'd see.

Leafpaw sighed, with one last glance at the playing kits. She turned and stalked back over to the Medicine Cat's den.

* * *

"This is the border of King Hawk's lands." Bane said as she padded through the grasses. "They don't come out this far usually, the paths through the grass doesn't stretch this far, you could easily get lost." 

The clan cats and the 'wild' cats were traveling around the border, looking for a place which Bane called the Stone Ditch. Supposedly that was where she met with the double agents of the Silent Moon Tribe. Bane stopped, sniffing the air before bounding forward and padding silently into a dark space between two large gray stones. Firestar watched as she disappeared into the dark hole. Shaking his head, he slipped in after him. The others following.

It was dark, but not pitch dark. He was following a narrow path, it seemed to be for a long time before them came to lighted room. Firestar could see on one side there was hole that led up into the daylight. There were two other trails, but they were dark as the one they'd just traveled through.

He looked at Bane and she smirked at him, her eyes narrowed slightly. He glared and turned, watching as the clan cats sat together, completely unfamiliar with these surroundings. The others seemed to be more comfortable, being able to adjust to so many different things. He couldn't help but slightly envy them.

"They are coming." Bane said suddenly.

From a dark tunnel slipped two cats quickly. First was a dark gray tom with strange silver stripes. His blazing eyes looked at them as he nodded to the cat next to him, a black she-cat with white markings. The she-cat watched them for a while before nodding at the darkness in the cave. Out stepped a beautiful feline.

"Leo Ginger!" Orangepelt sighed in relief as she bounded over to her friend. Nuzzling the ginger and white she-cat she looked over to the others. Mission accomplished.

"Leo Ginger, it's good to know your safe and alive." Murmured Firestar as he dipped his head.. He then turned to Storm, the gray tom and Shadow, the black and white tom. "Thank you for bringing her, but how did you know?"

"A little birdie told us." Shadow shrugged. "Leo Ginger said she felt that she needed to come down here. We were reluctant, but now we're glad we agreed."

"Thank you." Leo Ginger turned to Storm and Shadow. "Thank you so much."

"Eh, should we be going?" Squirrlepaw pipped up. "Can't the rest of the clan follow your scent or something?"

"Oh, oh yes." Shadow said quickly. "Usually they dismiss this place because they think a badger or something lives inside, but with Leo Ginger gone, they'll stop at nothing to find her."

"Then let's go." Dustpelt said getting up. Flicking his tail he stalked away through the darkness. Brambleclaw following. The others cats also go up and quickly padded after them, failing to hear the wailing coming from the other tunnel.

* * *

Sandstorm, Mousefur, Spiderpaw and Darkclaw crept along the border between Riverclan and Thunderclan. They'd been keeping a close watch out for any signs of Riverclan attacking, but so far everything had been quiet. 

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm!" Yowled a desperate voice. Shrewpaw crashed into the clearing, his amber eyes wide with shock. "Sandstorm! Shadowclan and Riverclan are attacking the camp!"

"What?" Sandstorm hissed. Her fur bristled, she should've known that Riverclan would enlist Shadowclan's help. Windclan wouldn't do it and Thunderclan had already proved to be too strong for Riverclan along. "Come on!"

None of the cat's hesitated as they raced like lightening through the forest and toward their camp. Screams and yowls could be heard as they dashed inside, leaping into the brawl.

* * *

A new installment. I've been busy, but I haven't abandoned my story. As you can see its starting to come to an end, but dun worry, I've got something else in the works. don't forget! R/R 


	9. Final Battle

Disclaimer - Warriors & most characters belong to Erin Hunter. Plot and some characters belong to moi.

* * *

Desperate cries filled the air as Sandstorm and her company flew into battle. It seemed that all the warriors from both Shadowclan and Riverclan had come, and they were winning. Fur was literally flying. Everything was a blur of movement, screams and yowls of orders were coming from all over. Graystripe battled Leopardstar fiercely, while Thornclaw and Brightheart worked together to fight Blackstar. 

"The nursery!" Yowled Ferncloud above the fighting warriors. As she batted away her opponent she was able to see a the dark ginger form of Shadowclan's deputy, Russetfur reaching her paw into the nursery. Ferncloud had only time to yowl once more when she was knocked away by a Riverclan warrior.

It was only by chance that Whitepaw had heard Ferncloud's desperate call. She left Shrewpaw's side, having to believe that the other apprentance would be able to take on Talonpaw alone. She crept up to where Russetfur was busily trying to grab at the kits who seemed to have retreated to the back of the den. She tried not to panic as she saw how much larger the she-cat was and flung herself as the Shadowclan deputy, burying her sharp claws in the warrior's fur.

But it wasn't good enough, Thunderclan could not keep the many warriors from combined clans at bay long. Mosspelt barreled forward past Russetfur and Whitepaw. His claws extended as she charge full into the den. Shrieks from desperate kits could be heard and soon were quieted. Countless Thunderclan warriors tried to break away from their opponents and get to the den, a shriek could be heard from the crowd as Stormfur brought out the bloodied bodies of two small kits, Larchkit and Wetkit.

* * *

Firestar's eyes were closed and his body unbelievably still. He was sitting and it looked as though he'd fallen asleep in the sitting position. Seven cats crowded around him anxiously, not sure what was happening to him. Squirrlepaw let out a relieved sigh as Firestar's eyes opened, but she was once again nervous when she saw apparent worry in his green eyes. 

"We have to hurry, Thunderclan is being attacked!" Firestar said, he leapt to his paws with no regards for the others and sped away. The clan cats were quick to follow and soon the 'wild' cats even decided to join, not exactly sure what Firestar was talking about.

They sped all the way back from the way they came, eventually they had to slow down when it came to the roads and yards of two legs, but they hurried none the less. It was only when they reached the forest when Bane, Storm and Shadow stopped.

"Firestar, what is going on here?" Bane asked, looking at the tom.

"My clan is in trouble and they need by help." He hissed. "I have no time for questioning, come or go, whatever you please!" Then he was off again, his clanmates following after their leader. Bane's eyes narrowed before she looked and both Storm and Shadow.

"Come on, why not?" Shadow said, smirking as she flicked her tail. She bounded after the Thunderclan cats, both Storm and Bane following after her. Stopping once and a while to make sure they had the right scent.

When they did reach the gorse tunnel they stopped, the scent of Thunderclan was strong, so was blood. They knew this must be Firestar's home, this was the scent he'd carried with him ever since they'd first met him. Slowly they padded in, not sure what to expect.

They saw cats, all of them seemed to be bloody and bruised. Bane could pick out Firestar's tattered orange coat as he bent over the body of a cat. Two others looked with him, one dark gray, the other a light brown tabby. After a moment Firestar turned away, he caught Bane's eyes and nodded before going to the center of the clearing, cats turned their heads to look at him.

"Cats of Thunderclan," He said weakly. "we have just been brutally attacked by two clans, and I could not be prouder of this clan for defending your clan like you did." Firestar paused and took a deep breath. "Let us remember those we have lost tonight, Rainwhisker, Darkclaw, Ashfur, Shrewpaw, Larchkit, Wetkit, Barchkit, Stripekit and just now," He stopped, as though he could not say anymore. He looked over to Cinderpelt who urged him on with grief clouded eyes. "Brightheart has died."

"No!" Yowled two voices at the same time. The loudest had to be a long haired white male who'd leapt to his paws and fled over to his mate's side. Whitepaw got up after her father, eyes wide with shock, sadness, but also, anger. She cast a glance around before padding wearily over to her mother's resting place. The other cats looked around, too shocked and grief ridden to move or make a noise.

"But friends, she will be remembered by us all." Firestar said, not able to look any cat in the eye. A spark of hope flashed in his eyes before saying. "She gave her life though, for two others. Her kits, Lightkit and Spiritkit. We must not, we cannot let this defeat make us weak. Now, rest, eat and check with Cinderpelt or Leafpaw for your wounds."

Firestar turned, others were quiet for a moment before one by one they went to mourn the loss each cat that had been killed. Bane, Shadow and Storm sat far off, listening, watching in amazement. No one noticed them, no one cared. Firestar approached them and said. "Thank you, I think we can handle it."

Bane was about to say something but couldn't. She swallowed and nodded and watched Firestar pad over to a pretty pale ginger she-cat. The leaned into each other and Bane knew Firestar would be fine. She turned and nodded to Storm and Shadow. Neither of them wanted to go back home. They'd witnessed probably one of the most saddening, but beautiful things they'd ever seen in a long time. But before they left they heard Firestar call.

"Cats of Thunderclan, I have one more announcement." Cats stopped and looked at him, those who'd made it to the dens dutifully came out to look at him. Only Cloudtail could not take his eyes off his dead mate and newborn kits. "Leo Ginger, come forth. I have seen in this cat loyalty, courage and strength and her eagerness to protect a clan that was not originally hers. Leo Ginger, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Came the strong clear answer from the ginger and white she-cat.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Gingerheart. Starclan honors your loyalty and faith and we now welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." She licked his shoulder in thanks and looked around startled as a surprisingly strong welcoming yowl rose up from all around her. The ginger and white cat nodded, after so many moons, she was finally home.

* * *

That my dear reviewers in the end. Short yes, but I thought it was pretty appropriate. Especially if I think I might want to do a sequel. But it all depends on what you guys want. I'll just leave and start with a new idea or make a sequel. 

Anyway, thanks for all of you that have hung in here with me as I tried to finish this fic and make it as best as I can. I promise this won't be my last.


End file.
